Task Impossible
by Mystic-Rose007
Summary: Edward and Bella are an unusual pair, they're both assasins sent to kill each other. The only problem is, they fall in love before they know their full task before them. Can they stand to kill who they must? Rated T because everyone's out to get me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight only the plot line, and even that I had help with.**

Chapter 1

BPOV: (Bella's point of view)

"Bella, let's go." Charlie yelled. Charlie is my dad he has curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Okay, let me zip up my last bag" I hollered back. I am seventeen and a senior in high school; I have straight brown hair, fading brown eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Let's go, now." Charlie called. 'I'm on my way old man,' I thought.

In case you haven't figured it out I'm going to live in Forks, Washington the rainy capital of the U.S.A. "Why?" you ask I am an assassin. Charlie is a billionaire, but he wants to be trillionaire.

"What is the task dad?" I asked when I reached the kitchen door way.

"I will tell you on the way." He told me. I was so curios, I wanted to know.

We were ten minutes from the house Charlie bought for me. "Dad, what is the task."I asked him.

"You are to find a man named Carlisle Cullen and kill him. He has found out about our secret file and is planning to revile it in five months. Okay." He said.

"Okay." I answered him. I was ready to go. Then we reached the house. I went in and put everything up in the right place. Then, said bye to Charlie as he left to return home.

EPOV: (Edward's point of view)

"Edward, let's go now!!!"Carlisle yelled. I was an assassin; I had to protect him from other assassins. I can't believe he made me one just to save his lying butt. He just had to be greedy; no I want more money that is all he said.

"Okay, let's go I was just zipping up my last suitcase." I said as I reached the garage door.

"Put it in the car and I'll tell you the assignment on the way." He told me.

"Okay, what is the assignment?" I said impatiently. We were five minutes away from the house he rented for me.

"You must find a girl that is coming because I found their secret file, so they sent her to kill me. Then I can't sell them out to the police for killing people-" I cut him off.

"Wait a sec aren't we killing people to I'm not going to kill if that is what you are saying!!!!" I yelled.

"You will kill if you want to live" he said.

"You wouldn't kill me I'm your son." I said smartly back.

"Okay whatever you are……never mind. He said back sharply.

Then we reached the house. There was a red Ferrari in the drive way.

"Am I supposed to share this house?" I asked.

"Yes, you are with the owner's daughter. He said. I went and parked my Volvo beside the sparkling red car. Carlisle left and I unpacked my stuff. Then, I ran into a girl with a towel wrapped around her. We both fell to the ground with a loud _**BOOM.**_

BPOV :( Bella's point of view)

After Charlie left I went to take a nice, relaxing shower. When I was done I headed to my room to get dressed. Then, right when I left the bathroom a boy about my age ran into me and we both landed on the floor.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"My name is Edward Mason." he said.

"Let me help you up." He said.

"Okay, thank you." I said when I was back up on my feet.

"Are you okay with steak and berry cobbler for dinner." I asked politely

"Sure." He answered back.

After that I went and changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top. Then, I went down stairs to make dinner. It took about an hour to get everything done. Then I called him down. He had on only a pair of pajama pants. NO SHIRT!!!! O.M.G!!!!!!!!!!!

EPOV :( Edward's point of view)

Oh my gosh she looked so sexy in her tank top and pajama shorts. Wait, I am not supposed to fall in love with this sexy woman, I don't even know her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked me.

"It's just you are so beautiful." I said.

**If you want me to write more I need atleast 10 reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO: WHY SO QUIET?**_

_**Bella POV:**_

"_Edward, it is time to start getting ready for school. Ugh, WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!" I said as I entered his room. He just groaned. If he does not get up soon, I will have to get ice cold water to poor on him. I went into my room and put on a baby pink camisole with a brown Aeropostal shirt and a pair of dark Hayley's flares jeans and my new white shoes. Then I headed down stairs. As I was heading down stairs I heard him running around his room, and if he thinks he can hit on me today whenever he wants he will find out how big a mistake he made. After 20 minutes he finely came down stairs to eat breakfast. _

"_Good morning." He said when he sat down at the table to eat. He had on a deep blue sweater with blue jeans and a pair of Nikes. When he was done we grabbed our book bags. I got in my Ferrari and he got in his Volvo. Then we headed to the school. _

"_Just follow me since this is your first time at this school. We have all the same classes except last period. Okay?" I said. Then we headed to first period. The day flew by very quickly and soon we headed home._

_When we reached the house I went up stairs to take a shower. When I was done I went into my room and shut the door to put on some old sweats and a tank top. Then I headed down stairs to start cooking. I was cooking pork tenderloin and mixed vegetables. Then I called him down. For the first 10 minutes we ate in silence._

"_Why are you so quiet today?" I asked._

"_I don't know. There is not much to talk about." He answered._

"_How was your first day?" I questioned._

"_Good I guess. It was boring and there isn't much to do." He said._

"_Why are you so sad and I know you are so do not say you aren't." I said._

"_I don't know. I just am." He said._

"_Okay." I said._

_EPOV:_

"_Why are you so quiet today?" Bella asked._

"_I don't know. There is not much to talk about." I answered._

"_How was your first day?" She questioned._

"_Good I guess. It was boring and there isn't much to do." I said._

"_Why are you so sad and I know you are so do not say you aren't." She said._

"_I don't know. I just am." I said._

"_Okay." She said. The reason I was upset was because all day I've been thinking about what my dad had said to me two days ago._

_Then I had a flash back_

**"Wait a sec aren't we killing people to I'm not going to kill if that is what you are saying!!!!" I yelled.**

**"You will kill if you want to live" he said.**

**"You wouldn't kill me I'm your son." I said smartly back.**

**"Okay whatever you are……never mind. He said back sharply.**

"Umm, Edward are you okay?" I heard Bella ask me.

"Hmm, what did you say?" I said shaking my head.

"I said are you okay?" she repeated.

"Oh, umm, yeah I'm fine. I just zoned out for a second that's all." I told her.

"Okay……, whatever." She replied back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Playlist for this chapter: You're Gonna go far kid by: The offspring and Sorrow by Flyleaf._

_I am so sorry that I've taken so long to update my stories I had to fix my chapter on deathly Love. I would've updated sooner but with track practice Monday-Friday I just haven't had the time. On the weekends I'm babysitting my little brother, hanging with friends, and spending time with my dad. Like I said__**I AM SO SORRY!!**_

**EPOV:**

**Show me how to lie.**

**You're getting better all the time.**

**Turning all against one is an art that's hard to teach…….**

I woke up to my alarm clock singing one of my favorite songs by the offspring. I turned it off quickly hoping that it wasn't loud enough to wake Bella in the other room. Yes, I was up before her I wanted to make breakfast for her since she has been doing all of the cooking since I've arrived here at the house. I got up and put on a grey t-shirt and some black Jeans and my black shoes. Then I headed down stairs to make Blueberry pancakes, Bacon, eggs, and Fruit salad.

When I was done I headed up stairs to see if she was awake and once again I ran into her at the top of the stairs but I caught her this time so she didn't get hurt.

"Sorry Bella didn't mean to I was just coming up to see if you were up because I made breakfast this morning." I told her.

"It's okay but, what caused you to want to make breakfast this morning? Are you in a better mood this morning or something?" she replied.

"Yes, I am in a good mood this morning." I said. Then I realized I was still holding her and I pulled away. Then when I stepped back I notice that she had on a Baby blue tank and a white Aeropostal shirt with some light Flare jeans. She looked totally gorgeous.

"SO… what did you make?" she questioned.

"On what?" I asked.

"What did you make for breakfast?" She said.

"Oh, umm, Blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit salad. Why?" I said.

"I was just wondering." She answered back.

**BPOV:**

**Sorrow last **

**Through this night**

**I'll take this piece of you**

**And hold for all eternity**

**For just one second I felt whole **

**As you flew right through me………**

My alarm sang sorrow by Flyleaf because that is one of my many favorite songs. I was lying in bed trying to wake up all the way. Once I was all the way awake I got up and started to get dressed I put on my Baby blue tank and my new white Aeropostal shirt with my favorite light Hayley's flare jeans.

Then I headed to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth for school. When I was done I headed to Edward's room to make sure he was up but, when I opened the door he wasn't in there so I headed to the stairs to go down. Then someone ran into me but, I didn't fall down because whoever ran into me caught me round the waist and kept me on my feet.

I looked up to see the emerald green eyes of Edward.

"Sorry Bella didn't mean to I was just coming up to see if you were up because I made breakfast this morning." He told me.

"It's okay but, what caused you to want to make breakfast this morning? Are you in a better mood this morning or something?"I replied.

"Yes, I am in a good mood this morning." he said. Then he realized he was still holding me and he pulled away. Then he stepped back.

"SO… what did you make?" I questioned.

"What did I make on what?" he asked.

"What did you make for breakfast?"I questioned.

"Oh, umm, Blueberry pancakes eggs, bacon, and fruit salad. Why?" he said.

"I was just wondering." I answered back. Then we went down stairs to eat.

"This is really good. Who taught you how to cook?" I said as we cleaned up really quick.

"My mom taught me." He replied.

"Alright, well let's head to school. Do you want to ride with me in my Ferrari?" I asked him

"Sure, I guess." He answered.


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's note:**_

Dear Readers,

I'm writing this so you know I have changed my username from number-1-bella-cullen to ZoeyRedbird14. And sorry there haven't been any updates lately on any of my stories I've been getting my very first writer's block. It's tragic. Lol! Hahahaha. Please forgive me also the reason the next chapter to A Deathly Love isn't up is because the other author hasn't updated and it's her turn. I love you all for choosing to read my stories.

Love,

ZoeyRedbird14


	5. Changed my User

ATTENTION READERS!

I have Once again changed my username. It was ZoeyRedbird14 and I have changed it to RenesmeeBlack14.

I will try to update on all stories soon.

Sincerely,

RenesmeeBlack14


	6. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I am writing this to inform you that I am going to re-write all of my stories. It has come to my attention that my writing is too direct and I haven't updated recently. I have lost my inspiration for these stories. I am hoping that when I re-write them that all thoughts return to make it better for you. So please put me on your author's alert list so you can read the new version of my stories. And thank you for reading them; I wouldn't be much of a writer without you all. Hopefully you all like the new versions.

Love,

Mystic-Rose007


End file.
